


Carry Me into the Palace of Winds

by theothershoe (lidercke)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/theothershoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s thoughts during the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me into the Palace of Winds

In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of these two people,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love.

_When Mummy died, I was seven. I never once cried, but for some reason, I woke up every morning with my face on a damp pillow, for weeks._

Marriage is a way of life made holy by God,  
and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ  
with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee.

_All that Chinese take-away. Because of you._

Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty  
which all should uphold and honour.  
It enriches society and strengthens community.

_Before wanting to be a pirate, I prepared to become a pilot. I wanted to see the other side of the clouds._

No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly  
but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

_I liked you being jealous of Irene._

 

First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now.

_I would be a catastrophe with children. Is it a problem?_

The vows you are about to take  
are to be made in the presence of God,  
who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts;  
therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not  
lawfully marry, you must declare it now.

 

_Me too, I was jealous of Irene. You were unable to tear your gaze away from her for forty-seven seconds._

Heavenly Father, by your blessing  
let these rings be  
a symbol of unending love and faithfulness,  
to remind them of the vow and covenant  
which they have made this day  
through Jesus Christ our Lord. 

 

_I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometime I don't talk for days on end. I sleep on the left side. I put human organs into the fridge. Once, I ate an earthworm when I was a child. My favourite colour is purple. I think I’m a dog person._

I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

 

_I’d like to have a dog. With you. We could call it Hamish, if you want._

I receive this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

 

_That night I got scared. Suddenly it was too much. You came too close. No one ever comes this close to me. That’s why I turned my head away. It was too fast, John, too fast. How could I have explained this to you?_

I give you this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.

 

_Yesterday I smoked a cigarette. You didn’t notice._

 

With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

 

_Would you come with me to see the other side of the clouds, John?_

I receive this ring  
as a sign of our marriage.

 

_You would laugh in the sun while we are watching London from the sky._

With my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

 

 _We would fly high above London, your windblown blond hair, your laughter, and the smell of electricity before we would be swallowed by a dark, fluffy storm cloud._

John and Mary have given their consent  
in the presence of God,  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of rings.  
I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> My source for the text of the Christian Marriage Service:  
> http://www.churchofengland.org/prayer-worship/worship/texts/pastoral/marriage/marriage.aspx
> 
> My source for the title: The English Patient (Just because Kathrine Clifton likes hedgehogs.)


End file.
